Auxilia Nova Gladii
Auxilia Nova Gladii ''' Historia Równocześnie z powrotem Patriarchów i utworzeniem nowych Space Marines wraz z ich zaawansowanym wyposażeniem nie były jedynym projektem prowadzonym, choć pośrednio, przez Belisariusa Cawla. Równocześnie na wielu samotnych i maksymalnie utajnionych stacjach badawczych, jak i w silnie autonomicznych częściach Imperium powoli rozwijał się projekt mający stać się początkiem zupełnie nowej Armii Imperialnej. O ile uzyskanie pomocy Interrexów (Fed.Novissimus,Technokracji Cerberyjskiej i Rzeszy Svaziańskiej) było stosunkowo proste to odpowiednie zinfiltrowanie Inkwizycji przez członków A.N.G i późniejsze kamuflowanie działań organizacji (przy jednoczesnym pilnowaniu by Chaos nie dobrał się do niego) stawało się coraz trudniejsze, a coraz większą ilość w niego zaangażowanych zlikwidowała Inkwizycja. Dopiero powrót Roboute Guiliman'a pozwolił wyjść mu z mroku. Założenia Gdy przyszli sygnatariusze projektu stawiali niepewne pod niego podwaliny sam A.N.G miał być po prostu projektem przywrócenia prawdziwej Imperialnej Prawdy i zachowaniem jak najwięcej zdobyczy technologicznych Wielkiej Krucjaty.Wraz z popadanie Imperium w coraz głębsze odmęty religijnego fanatyzmu jak i technologicznego regresu założenia zaczęły się zmieniać. Z projektu który miał być tylko zasobnikiem technologi i repozytorium prawdy musiał stać się początkiem rewolucji. By działać skuteczniej członkowie dosyć szybko (i głownie przez kontakty z Interrexami) zdołali porozumieć się z Eldarami a niedawno nawet Tau w celu utworzenia jednolitego frontu skierowanego do walki z Chaosem. O ile z Eldarami dało się zawrzeć coś pomiędzy paktem o nieagresji a chwiejnym sojuszem to z Tau sprawy szybko się pokomplikowały. Niebianie w ogóle nie chcieli słyszeć o partycypowaniu w czymkolwiek z ludźmi a do tego zagrożenie wynikające z ataku istot z innego wymiaru jedynie ich rozbawiło (fakt faktem Niebianie byli bardziej powściągliwi w tych reakcjach). Enklawy Farsighta jednakże wzięły na poważnie ostrzeżenie od Eldarów i Ludzi przez co stali się kolejnym stosunkowo chybotliwym sojusznikiem A.N.G. M42- Era Rozłamu Obecnie Auxila Nova Gladii uczestniczy w Indominus Crusade jak i staje się organizacją która zza kulis zaczyna wywierać reformatorski wpływ na rozbite Imperium. Pod auspicjami Odrodzonego Prymarchy od nowa wysłannicy A.N.G krzewią Imperialną Prawdę, zwalczają religijnych fanatyków oraz przekazują Mechanicusowi całe tony nowych projektów i antycznych STC. Wydawałoby się, że to nowy początek jednak nic bardziej mylnego. O ile przez 10 tysięcy lat organizacja była jednolita to obecnie,razem z rozpadem Imperium i przecięciem Galaktyki na pół przez gargantuiczną anomalię Osnowy podzieliła się na 2 frakcje. Jedna stanęła przy stronie Ultramarines i ruszyła na krucjatę. Jednak druga część, odcięta od Terry anomalią, poddała się woli Technokracji Cerberyjskiej. Co prawda obie strony działają bardzo podobnie jednak wyraźnie zaczyna rysować się podział na Imperium pod wodzą Odrodzonego i Imperium Technokratyczne pod wodzą tajemniczego władcy . Obecnie jednak panuje między obiema frakcjami status quo choć wybuch wojny został przesądzony już w momencie uruchomienia technokratycznego systemu Legacy w obrębie większości światów Imperium (Imperium było długi czas ślepe i głuche podczas gdy Technokracja zdołała zdobyć informacyjną i niekiedy wojskową przewagę). Obecnie ocalałe z kataklizmu regiony Segmentum Tempestus i Pacyficus powoli zmieniane są w Imperium Technokratyczne. Zmiana nie zawsze następuje pokojowo przez co siły Technokracji i Novissimus muszą maksymalnie rozciągać swoje siły. Jednak nawet odrodzone Legiony Marines mogą okazać się niewystarczające gdyż A.N.G stojące po stronie Imperium nie wie, że ma nóż w plecach- Rzeszę Svaziańską tylko czekającą rozkazów ataku ze Systemu Dedalus. Jednak lojalistyczna część organizacji nie jest bynajmniej pozbawiona szans gdyż wieki skrytego rozwoju i korzystania z wiedzy Interrexów pozwoliło powołać do życia wiele wynalazków. Projekt ten miał być przed wiekami mieczem ludzkości.Jednak w mrocznym początku 42 tysiąclecia jedynie decyzje przywódców stron apokaliptycznego konfliktu zdecydują czy okaże się mieczem ludzkości czy też sztyletem w jej plecach który pozwoli wygrać Mrocznym Potęgą. Skarbiec Auxilia Nova Gladii Jest to zbiór projektów które obecnie są wdrażane przez całe A.N.G niezależnie od frakcji. Te ukrywane po największych pustkowiach kosmosu dzieła ludzi pragnących zmienić Imperium obecnie pozwalają scalać państwo od nowa, choć podział na Imperium i Imperium Technokratyczne wyraźnie sugeruje iż ów skarbiec stanie się narzedziem nowej wojny jako rozgorzeje po pokonaniu Chaosu (lub w trakcie walk z nim). '''Projekt 01- "Accatran" Ta imperialna planeta-kuźnia jest jednym z tajemnych sygnatariuszy A.N.G. Przez wieki jej fabryki tej planety budowały tysiące sztuk broni i pojazdów, szczególnie specjalizując się w produkcji na rzecz Elysiańskich Regimentów. By wykorzystać te doświadczenie A.N.G poprosiło by tamtejsi członkowie organizacji zbudowali pojazdy latające dla nowych sił zbrojnych Imperium. Tamtejsi zaprzysiężeni magosi wywiązali się z tego zadania doskonale przez co obecnie w ręce sił A.N.G i Imperialnej Armii wędruje tysiące nowych sztuk pojazdów latających. Są to odpowiednio: Cobra Scout Gunship Imperium od wieków posiada naprawdę dobre kanonierki Valkiria i jej bojowe wersje zwane Vendetta i Vulture. Niby wszystko pięknie i ładnie jednak już pierwsi wojskowi w A.N.G zauważyli kilka wad zarówno tej maszyny jak i doktryny jej użycia. Jednak by zrozumieć po co powstała Cobra trzeba najpierw zrozumieć co nie gra w Walkirii. Podstawową wadą tego skądinąd doskonałego sprzętu jest fakt że Gwardia nie ma go tak naprawdę na stanie. Oczywiście Marynarka ma go na tony i jak uda się zgrać połączony wysiłek militarny obu tych organizacji to wszystko kolokwialnie mówiąc "gra". Jednak w Imperium pomyłki z wysyłaniem sił wojskowych to norma przez co tysiące razy okazywało się że piechota mogła osłaniać się najwyżej kapeluszami przed wrogimi kanonierkami. Dodatkowo zwiad mógł polegać wyłącznie na ludziach i ewentualnych zwierzętach bądź Taurosach co i tak niewiele dawało bo często jedyną motywacją gwardzistów był pistolet boltowy Komisarza przy skroni (chyba każdy czytelnik zgodzi się co do tego że normalny człowiek ma tendencje do unikania obrzeży obozowisk Orków bądź czołówek Tyranidów i innego cholerstwa. Zatem zaszłą potrzeba stworzenia pojazdu lekkiego (co zwiększało zasięg maszyny), przyzwoicie uzbrojonego (co naprawdę zwiększało morale pilotów jak i wartość maszyny-zwykle jest to zestaw działek laserowych i działka szturmowego ew niekierowanych rakiet) oraz zdolnego do zebrania informacji o wrogu (i tu Mechanicus popisał się montując w dziobie coś w rodzaju serwoczaszki oraz dając maszynie 2 typowe serwoczaszki na wyposażenie). Jednak gdy maszyna wydawała się ukończona okazało się że Inkwizycja mogłaby się przyczepić o 1 szczegół budowy- napęd będący kopią tego z typowej Walkirii. By uniknąć zatargu z Marynarką i Inkwizycją oraz tradycjonalistami z Mechanicusu dano maszynie napę śmigłowy w układzie Kamowa i voil'a Armia Imperialna (a wcześniej Gwardia) dostałą rasową maszynę zwiadu i wsparcia bojowego. Jednak początek 42M zahamował masowe jej wprowadzenie i dopiero wraz z początkiem Krucjaty wielkie ilości tej maszyny trafiły zarówno do sił Indominus Crusade (jako swoisty latający Sentinel) jak i nie-cerberyjskich sił Technokracji. Deathskull Interceptor Fighter Imperium posiada doskonały myśliwiec przechwytujący Lighting. I tu po raz kolejny A.N.G na a Accatran'ie stwierdziło że "siły lądowe" Imperium muszą dostać wsparcie z powietrza bez zaprzęgania do tego Marynarki. Niemal 5 tysięcy lat zeszło jednak nim ten stosunkowo prosty samolot szturmowo-przechwytujący przestał być zakazaną tech-herezją a licznie produkowaną maszyną. Stały za tym STC przekazane stosunkowo "niedawno" Imperium przez Rzeszę Svaziańską będące w istocie planami myśliwca Komet. Oczywiście Mechanicus schował te plany w skarbcu i gdy już wszystko wydawało się stracone pomogły aż 2 większe frakcje A.N.G- Cerberus i Svazia. Svazianie maksymalnie uprościli projekt jednocześnie zmieniając kilka detali w maszynie a cerberyjscy naukowcy podrobili nośnik STC przez co tym razem Mechanicus łyknął lekko zmodyfikowany projekt. Produkcja ruszyła i dopiero upadek Cadii (na której walczyły całe eskadry tych maszyn stanowiąc nieocenioną pomoc dla Gwardii (i do tego bez mieszania w to Marynarki i skomplikowanych kombinacji z operacjami JTF. Sama maszyna jest pod wieloma względami "upośledzoną" kopią svaziańskich myśliwców przechwytujących. Jednak w tym szaleństwie jest metoda gdyż zmiana silnika (na słabszy pozwalający osiągać tylko cześć prędkości oryginału), zwiększenia opancerzenia maszyny oraz dodanie całego arsenału broni przeciwpancernej i przeciwpiechotnej pozwoliło na stworzenie doskonałych maszyn bliskiego wsparcia. Jednocześnie zmiany te odebrały możliwość by maszyna mogła "uciekać" w kosmos co umożliwiło dołączenie jej bezpośrednio do Gwardii. Obecnie maszyny te są na wyposażeniu coraz większej ilości regimentów Armii Imperialnej, siły nowo tworzonego Imperium Technokratycznego zdecydowały się na przekazanie siłom nie-cerberyjskim swoich maszyn. Dive Bomber Centurion O ile poprzednie maszyny zostały stworzone z myślą o wsparciu Gwardii to A.N.G zauważyło kolejną dziurę w wyposażeniu sił Imperium. Ich obserwacje jasno pokazały że brakuje maszyn będących pomiędzy Avengerami i Maruderami. Dodatkowo tysiące lat wojny wykazały że bardzo przydałby się samolot zdolny wziąć istotny zapas bomb, posiadający zaawansowany celownik umożliwiający celny ich zrzut oraz stosunkowo szybki i zwrotny. Inżynierowie wzięli zatem na celownik dwa wspomniane wcześniej samoloty i przez lata eksperymentowali co by tu z nich wykorzystać. Wieki mijały a Mechanicus wręcz rwał mechadendryty z ciał gdy stosunkowo niedawno z Federacji Novissimus przybyły plany ich maszyny marzeń. Niemal od razy ruszono do produkcji jednak ta niemal upadła gdy upadła Cadia. Jednakże kilkaset maszyn biorących udział w walkach u samego schyłku walk wykazało że Centurion jest istotnym krokiem naprzód w nowej doktrynie wojskowej Imperium. Centurion nie jest na pewno maszyną tak zaawansowana jak Technokratyczny Kong Raven, ustępuje też bombowcom Arado ze Svazii jednak jest to maszyna którą Mechanicus z biedą potrafi produkować. I tu warto rozszerzyć temat tej "biedy"- otóż Imperium utraciło całe terabajty danych o tworzeniu lotniczych "Duchów Maszyn". Nawet na rzecz A.N.G Technokracja i Novissimus nie zgodziły się tej luki uzupełnić i jedynie Svazia się podzieliła jednak braki Mechanicusu na wcześniejszych etapach technologicznych skutecznie utrudniają wdrażanie tej maszyny. Zatem o ile maszyna posiada całkiem skuteczny "celownik" i zapas bomb zdolny zniszczyć nawet spora kolumnę pancerną to by to zrobić musi opadać ze stosunkowo niską prędkością co czyni go doskonałym celem(gdyż nie wyrabia część Ducha Maszyny odpowiedzialna za korekty namierzania w czasie rzeczywistym). Oczywiście można zrzucać bomby z wyższych pułapów jednak tu pojawia się druga wada Mechanicusowego celownika- jest wtedy cokolwiek nieskuteczny. Mimo tych wad te maszyny gdy mają za sterami utalentowanego pilota stają się prawdziwymi pogromcami wrogich pojazdów i piechot jak i umocnień. Oczywiście piloci też stosują skomplikowane formacje które w uporządkowany sposób "rozpadają" się nad celami co jednocześnie ułatwia atak jak i ryzykuje ryzyko zestrzelenia (im więcej celów tym łatwiej ogłupić namierzanie całymi tonami wystrzeliwanych flar i pasków folii aluminiowej). Multienviromental Assault Fighter Hawk Fakt, że że Imperium jako frakcja posiada znaczną flotę o niszczycielskiej sile ognia jest faktem niezaprzeczalnym. Faktem jest również, że posiada maszyny do walk w przestrzeni kosmicznej jak i niezłe maszyny do walk w atmosferach planet. Jednak walki z Tau boleśnie uświadomiły ludziom że ich potęga ma piętę achillesową brutalnie wykorzystaną przez tych niebieskoskórych xenos. Imperium nie posiada zbyt wielu maszyn zdolnych do walk w obu środowiskach, a już na pewno nie są ono na wyposażeniu standardowych sił imperialnych tylko przypisane są SM. Jednak A.N.G z Accatran wzięło za punkt honoru zbudowanie czegoś co pozwoliłoby Marynarce Imperium pokazać każdemu wrogowi ludzkości że się z nią nie zadziera bezkarnie. Jednak plany te znów zostały brutalnie pokrzyżowane przez braki technologiczne. Tutaj jednak Tech-kapłani mieli łatwiej gdyż mieli dostęp do kilku planów myśliwców Adeptus Astartes. Jednak mijały wieki a kolejni poddawali się nie mogąc znaleźć rozwiązań na kolejne pojawiające się problemy konstrukcyjne. Jednak rozwiązanie ostateczne nie zostało stworzone w Imperium, przyszło jako dokończony projekt prosto z Federacji Novissimus gdzie produkcja tych maszyn była na tyle duża że ich eskadry walczyły z Pożeraczami po raz kolejny próbującymi zniszczyć te Interrexowe państwo. Hawk na pewno jest maszyną niezwykłą. Zauważalną na pierwszy rzut oka cechą tych maszyn jest sam kształt kadłuba- niemal od razu zdradza to iż nie jest to kolejny imperialny masowy szmelc. Dodatkowo maszyna ta posiada 2 sytemu napędowe- pojedynczy silnik strumieniowy pozwalający na loty kosmiczne (na dystansie odpowiadającym trzykrotnej odległości Ziemi od Księżyca) oraz 2 silniku turboodrzutowe pozwalające osiągać w atmosferze zbliżonej do ziemskiej prędkość 2 Mach'ów. Dodatkowo maszyna ta przenosi spory zapas rakiet zbudowanych o antyczne STC, które to po namierzeniu celu lecą do niego same (w skrócie są to pociski Fire&Forget), podwójne działka laserowe o zwiększonej mocy do walk z wrogimi pojazdami/biomorfami pancernymi oraz 2 ciężkie boltery Avenger do wspierania piechoty lub walk z innymi myśliwcami. Nie wolno też zapomnieć, że novissiańscy inżynierowie zaimplementowali tej maszynie wyjątkowo zabójczego Ducha Maszyny jak sami to ujęli W.I 45 (prototypowej) generacji który to okazuje się wyjątkowo skutecznym "pomocnikiem" pilota w kontrolowaniu pola bitwy jak i namierzaniu wroga czy też pomocy pilotowi w sterowaniu maszyną. Jednak maszyna ta ma 1 ale za to poważny zgrzyt- jest na wskroś Interrexowa a co za tym idzie Imperium wyjątkowo ciężko ją produkować na wielką skalę. Oczywiście A.N.G projektu Accatran "odnalazło" odpowiednie plany i skonstruowało maszyny jednak nawet mimo tego Hawk jest wyjątkowo elitarnym myśliwcem przez co jest go w obecnych siłach Imperium stosunkowo mało. Co ciekawe Imperium Technokratyczne, a zwłaszcza Novissimus, mocno inwestuje w te konstrukcję przez co nad polami bitew 42 tysiąclecia w niedługim czasie będzie można zobaczyć widowiskowe pojedynki tych maszyn. Airship Pegazus Pattern Jak wiadomo bitwy wygrywa się taktyką a wojny logistyką. Wiadomo również, że w Imperium istnieje grupa wojskowych i przywódców mocno ten koncept olewających a przynajmniej nie robiących z tego kluczowego czynnika prowadzonych operacji,krucjat itp. itd. Oczywiście służby tyłowe budują linie kolejowe, tworzone są szlaki zaopatrzeniowe a do tego Marynarka posiada statki zdolne do lądowań planetarnych jednak wszystkie te rozwiązania mają istotne problemy typu np. tory można wysadzić, szlaki zaopatrzeniowe obsługiwane przez ciężarówki zmienić w ciąg zasadzek i /lub zaminować a i lądowania planetarne łatwy manewrem nie są zresztą pożerają ogromne ilości paliwa. Auxilia Nova Gladii jednak by stworzyć idealny pojazd logistyczny armii sięgnęła po antyczną wiedzę ludzkości i zbudowała transportowe sterowce Pegaz. Maszyny te, banalnie proste jednak doskonale wywiązujące się z powierzonych zadań trafiły na wyposażenie Marynarki Imperium już w połowie 41M. Pegaz jest stosunkowo dużym sterowcem pokrytym lekkim pancerzem wyposażonym w kilku strategicznych miejscach w szybkostrzelne działka p-lot. Oczywiście by zapewnić mu przyzwoitą szybkość i manewrowość posiada system silników po bokach jak i podwójny silnik turbo-wentylatorowy z tyłu. Największą zaletą pojazdu jest fakt że można na jego pokładzie przerzucić do 6 czołgów Leman Russ z istotnym zapasem pocisków i paliwem na kilka dni operacji. W wielu regimentach maszyna ta stał się jedną z podstaw logistyki dzięki której gwardziści na pierwszej lini walk po raz pierwszy od wieków dostali ciepłe żarcie, mogli odnowić zapasy jak i uzupełnić/wymienić wyposażenie zgodnie ze zmieniającym się polem walki. Oczywiście w 42M Patriarcha Ultramarines- zresztą genialny taktyk- był pozytywnie zaskoczony istnieniem tej maszyny co tylko przysporzyło jej popularności, po drugiej stronie Galaktyki w tworzącym się Imperium Technokratycznym maszyny te również zdobyły wielka popularność. Projekt 02 - "Hefajstion VII" Niepokorny księżyc-kuźnia stojący w wielu kwestiach niemal w opozycji do oficjalnej doktryny Mechanicusu stał się drugim z sygnatariuszy Auxilia Nova Gladii. I jedynie dzięki innym członkom projektu nie stał się wypaloną radioaktywną pustynią spopieloną bronią radową Skitarii. Oczywiście stało się to dlatego że spora grupa Inkwizytorów z różnych Ordo (w istocie będących "kontrwywiadem A.N.G) po prostu "zasugerowała" odpowiednim ludziom z Kultu Maszyny iż jeden ich ruch a kiwnięciem palca zmienią ich w Excomunicate Traitorus. Organizacja pozyskała w ten sposób całkiem zasobny świat-kuźnię w której Tech-kapłani popadając w niemal tech-herezję zaczęli prace. Oczywiście rodzime planety Alesian oraz ich wysiłek wojenny miał priorytet, a same badania robiono w tajemnicy co spowalniało nieco prace. Jednak jako jeden z nielicznych imperialnych sygnatariuszy A.N.G wszystko co zbudował zrobił sam wspierając się własnymi pomysłami i wiedzą ludzkości (zarówno dozwoloną jak i zakazaną). Chronus Main Battle Tank Leman Russ jest naprawdę niezłym czołgiem do wsparcia atakującej piechoty, problemem jest fakt że tylko wtedy. Jednakże jesli jest się Alesiańczykiem, Armageddończykiem lub po prostu pancerniakiem Gwardii chcącym mieć czołg zdolny do dalekich rajdów pancernych, szybkich manewrów i nieco przyjemniejszej służby pod pancerzem to Leman na pewno nie jest wyborem dobrym. Oczywiście kierując się chęcią podarowania Regimentom Szturmowym (jak i całemu Imperium) czegoś takiego tech-kapłani z Hefajstiona wzięli wszystko to za co pancerniacy kochali Lemana ale postanowili wszystkie buble projektu przerobić. Testy poligonowe szybko stwierdziły ze sponsony są czołgom potrzebne jak Space Marines'om suknie balowe. Kierując się własnymi obserwacjami nieco później jeszcze bardziej "pochylili" i tak już pochyły pancerz dodatkowo nieco go pogrubiając w kilku miejscach. Jednak tu pojawiły się 2 problemy- czołg zrobił się ociężały a do tego system trakcji stosowany do tej pory po prostu nie nadawał się do czołgu tego rodzaju. Co ciekawe jako pierwsze udało się opracować nowe zawieszenie czołgu przez co stał się maszyną o wielkiej dzielności terenowej (no i już tak nie trzęsło w środku). Poszukiwania nowego silnika kazały tech-kapłanom zejść w najgłębsze odmęty totalnie opuszczonych archiwów na Hefajstionie VII oraz na Marsie i spędzić tam wiele miesięcy na poszukiwaniu rozwiązania. Okazało się że znalazł się doskonały i stosunkowo prosty w budowie silnik mogący być dopasowany do projektu.Po jeszcze kilku latach narodziły się czołgi Chronus (nazwane na część najlepszego pancerniaka Ultramarines). Chronus Tank jest milowym krokiem w odzyskiwaniu przez Imperium wiedzy o broni pancernej. Szerokie gąsienice, wysokowydajny silnik (czołg ten jest tak szybki jak Svaziański M05"Volksschwert o którym później), niewiarygodna dla "typowego" pancerniaka Imperium mobilność oraz pochyły pancerz zdolny przyjąć na siebie naprawdę potężne ataki w 42M staje się powoli następca Lemana we wszystkich regimentach Armii Imperialnej. Budowane są na jego podwoziu niemal wszystkie odpowiedniki Lemana przez co w obecnych szeregach "Młota Imperium" jeżdżą Chronusy Anihilatory, Chronusy Punishery a nawet ekstremalnie rzadkie, budowane przez Technokracje i Novissimus Chronusy Inceratory. O ile w Imperium czołg robi zawrotną karierę jak na młody projekt to Imperium Technokratyczne nie-cerberyjskie siły postanowiło wyposażyć w lekko podrasowanego svaziańskiego M05"Volksscherta" będącego bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem dla tych maszyn(choć Chronus bardzo svaziańskiemu czołgowi nie ustępuje). Armadillo Armored Personel Carrier "Pancernik" jest zdroworozsądkowym uzupełnieniem Chronus'ów. Stworzenie nowego rodzaju czołgu zdolnego do dalekich akcji wymusiło niejako dodanie do wyposażenia jednostek zmechanizowanych czegoś szybszego od Chimer a zdecydowanie odporniejszego na ostrzał od Taurosa. Bazując na pojazdach budowanych dla Wolnych Handlarzy i kolonistów stworzono imperialny odpowiednik technokratycznego Rattlera który ostatecznie go przewyższył. Armadillo jest pojazdem zbudowanym w układzie 6-kołowym znacznie zwiększającym jego dzielność terenową. Posiada prosty lemiesz z przodu( pełniący oprócz roli tarana również funkcję dodatkowego pancerza przedniego) oraz 3 szybkostrzelne stubbery (1 na ruchomej wieżyczce u góry i na po bokach). Pojazd zdolny jest przewieść 6 osób + 2 załogi na naprawdę daleki dystans i to w trudnym terenie (dodatkowo robi to "cicho" bo opony nie hałasują jak gąsienice).Oczywiście projekt ten nie jest mocno opancerzony jednak nadrabia to mobilnością co sprawiło że jako jeden z nielicznych produkowany jest obecnie przez wszystkie frakcje należące do A.N.G. Co ciekawe zastępuje on technokratyczne Rattlery które wysyłane są do sił nie-cerberyjskich. Technokratyczne transportery tego typu wyróżniają się od imperialnych tylko doskonalszym Duchem Maszyny i lepszym systemem łączności. Protheus Pattern Assault Lasgun Każdy kto kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się dlaczego Imperium używa "latarek" pragnę przypomnieć że o ile nasze "kałachy', "emki" i inne "giety" tylko przebijają ciało (ew.koziołkując) to taka "latarka zdolna jest oderwać kończynę lub głowę. Jednak mimo wielu zalet tech-kapłani z Hefajstiona zauważyli że ich "rodzime" regimenty mają tendencję do wykorzystywania bębnowych pakietów energetycznych zamiast stosunkowo mało pojemnych wersji standardowych. Oczywiście szybko odpowiedni ludzie ruszyli zebrać opinie na temat co można zmienić w ich podstawowej broni od innych żołnierzy Imperium co zaowocowało powstaniem kilku idei rozwoju lasguna. Dosyć oczywistą rzeczą było dodanie wysoko-pojemnościowego pakietu energetycznego. Równocześnie inżynierowie postanowili zbudować lasguna możliwe kompaktowego (jak Merovech) a jednocześnie na tyle wyrafinowanego by łatwo przystosowywać go do zmieniającego się pola bitwy (co upodobniało go do Triplexa).Zaowocowało to stworzeniem właśnie tego wzoru lasguna któy obecnie (tj 42M) widywany jest coraz częściej powoli ale systematycznie wypierając wzór Galaxy i Kantrael. Mimo że jest tak samo silny (lub jak kto woli słaby) jak poprzednicy jest od nich dużo wygodniejszy, lżejszy a do tego nowy pakiet energetyczny pozwala na oddanie zdecydowanie większej ilości strzałów podnosząc indywidualną wartość bojową żołnierza. Projekt 03 - "Technokracja" Od samego początku Cerberus zapewniał całej organizacji potężny dostęp do swoich fabryk w których niektóre pomysły innych twórców mogły być masowo produkowane bez nadzoru Imperium. Oczywiście o ile sami mieli dostęp do każdego wytworu innego członka organizacji(co bezczelnie wykorzystywali) to sama Technokracja i sprzymierzona z nią Federacja Novissimus (choć w mniejszym stopniu) dzieliły się wiedzą wyjątkowo "niechętnie". Oczywiście mogli sobie pozwolić na tą arogancję gdyż byli najsilniejszym graczem w tej układance którą od połowy Ery Stagnacji postanowili zmienić w swoją agendę. Jednak gdy w końcówce 41M Galaktykę zasnuł mrok Cerberus stanął na wysokości zadania masowo dozbrajając Imperium jak i szkoląc jego siły zbrojne- choć robili to tak naprawdę dla siebie gdyż pierwszeństwo w dostawach miały ich siły oraz ci którzy wówczas ulegli ich wpływom a ci którzy im nie ulegli dostawali jedynie masowo produkowany imperialny ekwipunek często celowo sabotowany. Oczywiście gdy wielka wyrwa w osnowie rzeczywistości przecięła Galaktykę zaowocowało to przekształceniem się resztek Imperium w Imperium Technokratyczne ze stojącymi na czele Cerberusem i Novissimusem. Striker Pattern Lasgun O ile Technokracja od wielu wieków używała Reapera to jednak stosunkowo rzadko sprzedawali/ofiarowywali je siłom Imperium. Jednak okazało się jednak że w ostatnich latach 41M Scientia Cultum ze Systemu Gladius i Phobos dokonały 2-óch przełomów technologicznych. Ci pierwsi skonstruowali wersje Reapera strzelającą laserem pracującym u ultrafiolecie (o 50% silniejszą od oryginału a do tego bardziej niezawodną gdyż kryształ skupiający trzeba wymienić dopiero po 30 tys. strzałów) który wyczerpywał standardowy (cerberyjski) pakiet o te wspomniane wcześniej 50% szybciej.Odkrycie zatem pewnie wpłynęłoby jedynie na hellguny i long-lasy jednak naukowcy z Sys. Phobos zbudowali akurat wtedy pierwsze pakiety energetyczne 3 generacji (cerberus do tej pory używał te 2 gen. a imperialne nazywano gen.1). Nagle okazało się że tysiące produkowanych dziennie części wewnętrznych do starszych lasgunów stały się niepotrzebne. Jednak wówczas uznano że Technokracja zbuduje Imperium całkiem nowego lasguna (a właściwie to bebechy Reapera zamknięte w nowej obudowie). Plan mimo ze niezły został gruntownie zmodyfikowany gdy narodziło się Imperium Technokratyczne. Strikery stały się podstawową bronią Technocratic Auxilia (czyli byłych jednostek Gwardii wciąż walczących tradycyjnymi dla nich metodami). Obecnie Technokracja nie produkuje tej broni, całość produkcji przerzucono na planety-kuźnie należące ongiś do Mechanicusu. Vanheim Violet Pattern Lasgun Vanheim Violet (jak sama nazwa wskazuje broń opiera się na laserze UV) jest karabinem laserowym stworzonym dla żołnierzy Imperialnej Armii Technokratycznej w celu zastąpienia starych (i słabszych) wzorów. Oczywiście mimo zastosowania podobnych technologii co te wykorzystane w Reaper Violet Lasgun Mark II broń ta jest od niego (nieco) gorsza. Zbudowana jest w znajomym i przyjaznym dla dawnego żołnierza Imperium układzie szybko podbiła ich serca.Dodatkowo broń ta jest standardowym wyposażeniem Geno-Legion Auxilia (o którym to później w artykule). Vanheim Violet jest obecnie podstawowym wyposażeniem sformowanych na wzór Armii Cerberyjskiej jednostek I.A.T. Poza "separatystami" używają jej również Svazianie co budzi podejrzenia niektórych lojalistów z A.N.G (zresztą bardzo słuszne podejrzenia).Broń ta strzela o wiele potężniejszą wiązką laserową o charakterystycznej niebieskawej barwie, również szybkostrzelność broni jest wyższa niż w imperialnych odpowiednikach. Mimo że pakiet tej broni należy do gen.3 dalej wymaga jedynie wystawienia na działanie ciepła/słońca w celu naładowania (choć w wojskach cerberyjskich istnieją specjalne "gniazdka" ładujące je o wiele szybciej(owe "gniazdka" są zrzucane w postaci małych kapsuł bądź montowane są na pojazdach). Venguard Violet Pattern Hot-shot Lasgun Gdy Scientia Cultum zaczęła tworzyć unowocześnione lasguny typu Vanheim bądź Reaper Violet Mark II naukowcy ze Systemu Sigurd zaprojektowali nowy wzór hellguna opartego na laserze UV. Szybko okazało się że że stworzyli broń o mocy porównywalnej jedynie do boltera a do tego tak jak i on niezawodną. By zapewnić tej zabójczej broni wystarczającą ilość energii stworzono powiększone pakiety energetyczne Gen.3 a by zwiększyć szybkostrzelność dodano drugą lufę. Broń ta jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najsilniejszych broni laserowych w arsenale możliwym do dźwigania dla zwykłego Tech-marinesa a nawet nieco silniejszego żołnierza (mimo mocy wiązki nie ma tu zjawiska odrzutu). Broń ta pozwala na przebijania naprawdę potężnych pancerzy oraz niszczenia organicznych części przeciwników. Ze względu na potęgę najszerzej używany jest przez Technokratycznych Marines u których liczba tej broni ustępuje liczebnością tylko sprawdzonemu bolterowi Mark 17 Slaughterer. Oczywiście w Imperium Technokratycznym broń ta jest znakiem rozpoznawczym Zakonów i oddziałów Armii które przysięgły wierność Technokracji i sprawdziły się w roli resortu siłowego nowego państwa. Technocratic Army Battlesuit "Paladin" Technokracja będąca państwem w którym zarówno ludzie jak i asymilowani xenos są na równi stworzyła również dla projektu A.N.G coś czego początku można dopatrzeć się w Dominium Tau. Otóż Technokracja od wielu wieków z powodzeniem używa i ulepsza Pancerz Bitewny "Ortheus" będący w istocie hybrydą Imperialnego Rycerza i pancerza Tau "Crisis". Jednak Ironwraith zdecydowanie sprzeciwił się oddaniu Imperium tak zaawansowanej broni przez co Technokracja chcąca wywiązać się z zadań pełnionych w A.N.G (choć tak naprawdę po prostu być przygotowaną do wyposażenia sił nowego Imperium Technokratycznego) zaczęła modyfikować Ortheusa. Przez modyfikować trzeba rozumieć maksymalnie upraszczać jak i pozbawiać większości cech jakie nadali mu technokratyczni Tau i Demirugowie. O ile "Ortheus" jest potężną maszyną zdolną pokonywać w walce pojedynczej swoje odpowiedniku u Tau a nawet być poważnym zagrożeniem dla Rycerza (o ile będzie przynajmniej 4 Ortheus'y na 1 Rycerza) to Paladin jest maszyną wręcz prymitywną. Mimo wykonania z kombinacji kompozytu ceramitowo-hauberionowego i adamantium posiada słaby punkt w postaci "szyby" będącej jednocześnie włazem do maszyny (dział to jak owiewka w dzisiejszych myśliwcach), owa szyba mimo ze wykonana ze syntetycznego kryształu stosunkowo łatwo ulega amunicji boltowej oraz cięższym typom amunicji scalonej. Jednakże mimo tego że maszyna jest mniej zwrotna,zręczna oraz słabsza od oryginału to dalej jest prawdziwą rewolucją dla normalnego żołnierza nowego Imperium. Dzięki temu że Technokracja może produkować je w olbrzymich ilościach a do tego i imperialne światy-kuźnie są do tego zdolne w regimentach nowego państwa pancerz ten wyparł Sentinele. Dzięki temu że odwzorowuje ruchy istot ludzkiej jest zarówno doskonałym wsparciem w walce (może dźwigać ciężkie boltery itp) oraz w logistyce (nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by służył jako "ładowacz" kontenerów) Projekt 04 - "Svazia" Rzesza Svaziańska jest pod pewnymi względami niemal doskonałą kopią tego czym w antycznych czasach była III Rzesza. Oczywiście jest to też jedno z Interrexowych państw które posiada o wiele bardziej zaawansowaną technologię. Od kiedy państwo to wróciło pod skrzydła starało się udowadniać swoją lojalność, jednak gdy Technokracja i jej tajemniczy stojący w cieniu Velesa przywódca skontaktował się z nimi szybko i bez żadnych zastrzeżeń odwrócili się od gnijącego Imperium by stać się tajnym sojusznikiem obecnego Imperium Technokratycznego. Jednak przed tym faktem, przez raptem 100 lat, dali A.N.G naprawdę spory zastrzyk technologii i surowców.Oczywiście największe osiągnięcia Svazia osiągnęła na polu technologii wojskowych. M05 Main Battle Tank "Volksschvert" Auf.B Mimo że M05 stał się częścią wkładu technologicznego Svazi do A.N.G jest konstrukcją starą, korzeniami sięgającą naprawdę odległych czasów. Nie jest to jednak jakiś "bubel" mający być "zapchaj dziurą" w ofercie Svazian. Volksscherty poprzez wieki wielokrotnie udowadniały swoją niezwykła skuteczność w walce. Od Lemanów i Rhino (a więc takich najbardziej ikonicznych czołgów Imperium) odróżniają się założeniami konstrukcyjnymi. Ich pochyły, kompozytowy pancerz zapewnia naprawdę potężną osłonę załogi, niezwykle dopracowany układ jezdny sporą prędkość na drodze i poza nią a standardowe działo zabójczą skuteczność w zwalczaniu wrogich maszyn pancernych. Konstrukcja ta w końcówce 41M stała się głównym rywalem czołgu Chronus. Obie maszyny mimo że zbudowane w różnych układach i założeniach są naprawdę porządnymi maszynami ( o wiele lepszymi od Leman Russa) choć łatwo było zaobserwować że o ile Interrexowie zainwestowali raczej w M05 to imperialna część A.N.G stanęła przy Chronusie. Obecnie M05 staje się podstawowym czołgiem Imperium Technokratycznego (zwłaszcza Novissimus masowo się w nie przezbraja, Cerberus wciąż pozostając przy Predatorach dozbroił się w najnowsze osiągniecie Svazian M12" Klapperschlange"). M13 Tank Raser "Sperber" Auf.E M13"Sperber" (Krogulec) to nowość w parku maszynowym Svazian. Pierwsze maszyny tego typu powstały na bazie łączenia technologi Śmigaczy Landa oraz rozwiązań znanych z typowej Panzerwaffe. Jednak niedostatki używanej przez Svazian płyty antygrawitacyjnej szybko zahamowały postępy prac. Svazianie opętani wizją stworzenia swojej odpowiedzi na czołgi Tau po prostu zaczęli przekładać rozwiązania xenos do swoich maszyn co w końcu spotkało się z ostrą odpowiedzią Inkwizycji która nie mogła tolerować tak jawnego złamania imperialnego prawa (Svazianie nawet nie ukrywali skąd mają niektóre plany a i stosowane w prototypach urządzenia były czysto Tau'owskie). Zespół najbardziej odpowiedzialny za mieszanie xeno-technologi do "imperialnego" czołgu po prostu stracono a zapiski "zniszczono" (zachowano w tajnych archiwach a skasowana kopie). Gdy Svazianie mieli już się poddać pomocną rękę wyciągnęli cerberyjczycy darowując im plany Nuntiatan Luctum oraz kilkadziesiąt maszyn tego typu. Oczywiście Svazianie niemal natychmiast zaczęli je modyfikować co zaowocowało powstaniem o wiele lepszej maszyny, prawdziwego spełnienie najdzikszych marzeń Svazian o czołgu szturmowym ( nie mówiąc o tym jak zadowolona była Technokracja zastepując stosunkowo stare Nuntiatn'y Sperber'ami). Czołg ten pod wieloma względami jest kopią antygrawitacyjnego czołgu cerberyjczyków jednak poprawiono w nim opancerzenie, konstrukcję kadłuba i wieży oraz dodano kilkadziesiąt bardzo przemyślanie rozmieszczonych silniczków odrzutowych mocno poprawiając zdolności manewrowe. Obecnie ta doskonałą maszyna służy zarówno Imperium Technokratycznemu jak i Imperium.O ile w IT jest to niezwykle doceniany pojazd to Imperium używa go raczej niechętnie i z podejrzliwością. VG-07 Hubschrauber "Rabe" VG-07 jest kolejnym z helikopterów jakie stworzyli członkowie A.N.G. Tu warto zatrzymać się nad tym dlaczego A.N.G produkuje namiętnie helikoptery a nie kanonierki. Otóż o ile Imperium i Interrexowie posiadają doskonałe kanonierki to konstrukcje te mają szereg ograniczeń. Oczywiście pozwalają na szybkie przeloty i działania z orbity jednak w kwestii ekonomii używania jak i zwrotności oraz manewrowości ustępują starszym "ewolucyjnie" helikopterom. Dla działającej piechoty niejednokrotnie bardziej przydawały się wolniejsze konstrukcje pozwalające na większa manewrowość w trudnym terenie. VG-07 "Rabe" jest porządnie opancerzonym helikopterem zbudowanym w oparciu o wytyczne najlepszych Svaziańskich i Cerberyjskich inżynierów. Dzięki wykorzystaniu rozwiązań znanych z technokratycznych Mosquito (czyli o ile śmigła są w Układzie Kamova to dodano jeszcze podwójny silnik odrzutowy na ogonie) maszyny te są o wiele szybsze niż tradycyjne koptery przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu olbrzymiej manewrowości.Obecnie VG-07 są z powodzeniem budowane i używane używane przez wszystkie frakcje A.N.G. Te niezawodne, stosunkowo tanie ale zabójczo skuteczne maszyny wprost idealnie wpasowały się w teatry walk 42M, desant z tych maszyn stął się niemal znakiem rozpoznawczym. Obecnie desnat z tych maszyn stął się niemal znakiem rozpoznawczym ich największego użytkownika- Geno-Legion Auxiliari. SVG-08 Hubschrauber "Faust" SVG-08 jest kolejną svaziańską konstrukcją bazująca na VG-07. W zasadzie dzieli ze swoim transportowo-szturmowym "ojcem" większość konstrukcji jednak jest to maszyna projektowana do bliskiego wsparcia ogniowego piechoty. W tej roli jedyną istotną konkurencją dla niego są Vultur'y, Cobry (stworzone niedawno w ramach A.N.G) oraz technokratyczne Gladiatory. Maszyna ta pilotowana jest przez 2 osoby wsparte Duchem Maszyny. Ze względu na fakt iż projektowali ją Svazianie domyślnie uzbrojona jest w 4 działka laserowe o mocy porównywalnej z czołgiem Leman Russ Anihilator oraz podwójne działko automatyczne na ruchomej platformie pod kokpitem. Projekt 05 - "Tiamat XIX" Na granicy Imperium, Technokracji Cerberyjskiej i Federacji Novissimus znajduje się mały, wydawałoby się opuszczony układ planetarny krążący wokół naprawdę małego Czerwonego Karła. O ile Imperium niemal w ogóle zapomniało o tym Układzie to dla Interrexów i agentów A.N.G szybko stał się główną bazą transferową dla technologii, sprzętu i ludzi. Jednak szybko rola "targowiska A.N.G" zmieniona została na miejsce tworzenia i treningu Geno-Legion Auxilia. Geno-Legion Auxilia Stworzenie Geno-Legion Auxilia A.N.G już dawno zdecydowało iż Imperium potrzebuje lepszej Armii. Oczywiście owi ludzie widzieli potencjał w rozwoju Gwardii Imperialnej ale chcieli też mieć o wiele elementarniejszą formację niezależną od Scholii Progenium. Długo próbowano z rekrutacją żołnierzy Gwardii, tworzeniu tajnych regimentów, kupowaniem kompanii najemników ale to szybko kazało się niewystarczającą a wręcz groziło dekonspiracją i egzekucją. Spowodowało to że wszyscy członkowie organizacji zdecydowali iż w obliczu takie obrotu sprawy po prostu postanowiono taką Armię wyhodować. Pierwszą próbą było stworzenie przez część kapłanów Mechanicusu (będący w istocie agentami A.N.G) pod-ludzi, mających być elitarnym wojskiem,nazywanych Afriel Strain. Jednak stworzenie Afriel Strein okazało się porażką ze względu na nieudolność Tech-kapłanów (a właściwie to fakt iż wielokrotnie przerwano procedury inżynierii genetyczne by pomodlić się do urządzeń ich tworzących). Jednak widząc porażkę sojusznika projekt przejęli naukowcy z Novissimus. Mimo iż zdecydowanie ulepszyli projekt tworząc 12 matryc genetycznych do tworzenia 144 wersji żołnierzy. Sami żołnierze tez okazali się dużo lepsi od pierwowzoru ale dalej wiele im brakowało gdyż ciągle wykazywali zwykłe ludzkie reakcje typu stres pourazowy, panikę w obliczu okropności Galaktyki oraz pewną podatność na Chaos. Jednak w pewnym momencie do projektu przystąpiła Technokracja dzieląc się z pracującymi zespołami naukowców kilkoma swoimi odkryciami. Zostają zmodyfikowane matryce genetyczne (jest ich obecnie 24 co daje w sumie 576 wersji żołnierza), do ich ciał na etapie rozwoju prenatalnego (zarodka) wprowadzane są kuracje genetyczne identyczne z tymi stosowanymi przez Armię Cerberyjską. Jednak najważniejszą modyfikacją obecnej generacji było wszczepienie każdemu żołnierzowi już w komorze rozwojowej Pariah Membrane. Uodporniło ich to na wpływy Chaosu, a jednocześnie (im wszczepiana wersja) usunęło to niema całkowicie możliwość chorowania na PTSD, ulegania panice oraz jakiekolwiek problemy z dyscypliną. Obecnie całe siły Geno-Legion Auxiliów służą jako cześć Imperialnej Armii w Indominus Crusade. Co ciekawe całe siły służą pod dowództwem kadry oficerskiej (wyższej od kapitana rzecz jasna) wywodzącej się ze Svaziańskich Regimentów Szturmowych. Szkolenie Geno-legion Auxilia Jak napisałem wcześniej każdy żołnierz Geno-legionu jest stworzonym na podstawie jednej z 576 wersji DNA żołnierza doskonałego(przy produkowane liczbie żołnierzy liczonej w milionach "sztuk" powoduje że jest to armia-klonów). Oczywiście powoduje to iż żołnierze już od etapu płodowego poddawani są zarówno modyfikacjom genetycznym ( stają się elitą ustępująca tylko Tempestorom i Kasrkinom) oraz bio-cyberntycznym (organiczno-cybernetyczna Pariah Membrane) co już na etapie prenatalnym pozwala na wgrywanie im "szkieletowej" świadomości oraz programowania ich psychiki. Oczywiście ci żołnierze nie są usuwani z kapsuł po ukończeniu 9 miesięcy (tylko po 6-8 latach) co możliwa również ich mocno przyspieszony rozwój jak i szkolenie poprzez trening mentalny (w ich mózgu wyświetlane są symulacje rożnych wydarzeń bitewnych) połączony ze stymulacją odpowiednich tkanek (w skrócie- gdy w myślach żołnierze ci biegają i strzelają odpowiednie impulsy symulują pracę mięśni itd). Oczywiście powoduje to pewne zubożenie umysłu żołnierza (unikają tego tylko okazy mające w przyszłości pełnić role oficerów-u nich proces szkolenia jest zdecydowanie bardziej wysublimowany) jednak dzięki temu i przyspieszonemu rozwojowi po owych 6-8 latach kapsuły opuszczają ludzie z pełnym wyszkoleniem wojskowym i rozwojem biologicznym na poziomie wysportowanego dzwudziestokilku-latka . Oczywiście ze względu na fakt że do tej pory trening był prowadzony tylko symulacyjne żołnierze ci przechodzą jeszcze dodatkowe próby poligonów. I tak po 8-10 latach (6-8 lat rozwoju w kapsule i 2-3 latach prób poligonowych) Tiamat XIX mogą opuścić żołnierze doskonale przystosowani do nawet najstraszniejszych pól bitewnych . Obecnie ze względu na zajęcie Tiamat XIX przez Imperium Technokratyczne (które dalej kontynuuje produkcję Geno Legionu ale ekwipowanego na wzór Dark Legionu ze Systemu Gladius oraz Xeno-Dark legion) oficjalna produkcja żołnierzy została przeniesiona do Rzeszy Svaziańskiej. Oczywiście Svazianie są wierni IT, przez co u nich produkowany Geno-legion warunkowany jest na wierność Imperium Technokratycznemu. Warto zauważyć jednak że na polach bitew 42M żołnierze ci zaczynają wykształcać pełniejszą samo-świadomość co powoduje większe zróżnicowanie ich taktyk,zachowania jak i wyglądu poszczególnych jednostek. Co ciekawe bardzo ich do tego zachęcają zarówno wyżsi oficerowie ze Svazii jak i Technokracji. Wyposażenie Podstawowym wyposażeniem żołnierzy Geno-legionu jest albo lekki pancerz karapaksowy (model Tiamat XIX A3- u szeregowców i sierżantów) albo pancerz karapaksowy Tiamat XIX A4(z charakterystycznymi kamami i naramiennikami dla oficerów). Poza pancerzem każdy geno-legionista posiada również bardzo przyzwoite wyposażenie indywidualne. Oczywiście może się ono różnić w zależności od pełnionych zadań jednak na rynsztunek przeciętnego piechura składa się: wspomniany wcześniej pancerz, lasgun Vanheim Violet (używany obecnie również przez Svazian- i o czym Imperium nie wie również przez IT), prosty laspistol M-35 Galaxy, zestaw granatów, saperka,ostrze bojowe (mogące pełnić rolę bagnetu) oraz całe wyposażenie poboczne,medyczne i racje żywnościowe. Oczywiście z racji pełnionych ról ale też elitarnego szkolenia w ekwipunku takich żołnierzy znaleźć można cały przekrój śmiercionośnych zabawek wyprodukowanych zarówno w Imperium jak i przez Interexów. Jedynymi wyposażenia jakie są charakterystyczne dla tych oddziałów, nie używane przez inne jednostki, są: Sentinel Marduk Pattern Maszyny te są powołanymi do istnienia na Tiamat XIX "rumakami" wsparcia dla Geno-legionu. Pod wieloma względami jest to normalny ,imperialny Sentinel jednak po Interexowym tuningu. Charakteryzuje się brakiem jakiejkolwiek kabiny (żołnierza z niego korzystającego chroni jedynie indywidualna zbroja oraz cześć przednia maszyny) oraz bardzo zaawansowanym systemem kroczącym pozwalającym osiągać prędkość biegu nawet do 80-100 km/h przy zachowaniu olbrzymiej zwinności maszyny. Rewolucją jest również ruchoma broń pokładowa (rozwiązanie podobne do tego jak w dzisiejszych helikopterach szturmowych- celownik broni sprzezony jest z wizjerem pilota) będąca najczęściej multilaserem albo działkiem automatycznym (choć zdarzają się boltery, ciężkie boltery, melty a nawet plazmówki). Żołnierze najczęściej wybierani na pilotów tych maszyn to ci stworzeni w oparciu o matrycę genetyczną 21 i 22 charakteryzujący się ponadprzeciętną odwagą (nawet jak na standardy programowanych żołnierzy) i nieco większą niezależnością(co często wyrażają poprzez modyfikowanie i ozdabianie swoich pancerzy). A.C.C-01 "Nex" Za tym tajemniczym ciągiem liter i cyfr ( oznaczających nie mniej,nie więcej niż Artificial Created Carnivore model 1)kryje się kolejne dzieło bio-inżynierii z Tiamat XIX. Otóż obok produkowania w pełnej tajemnicy Geno-legionu Tiamat XIX produkował również wiele rodzajów zwierząt, głownie dla kolonistów. Jednak gdy powstawał Geno-legion zdecydowano się na stworzenie bestii bojowych uzupełniających żołnierzy. Połączono wówczas cechy wielu groźnych drapieżników i dodano do tego zmodyfikowaną Pariah Membrane (która warunkuje te bestie na posłuszeństwo). Sam A.C.C-01, nazywany Nex'em jest zwierzęciem wielkości dużego psa (amstaffa itp) pokrytym gęstym,jasnym futrem w pręgi. Jego cechami "bojowymi" są: ostre jak brzytwa pazury, rozwidlony ogon twardy jak stalowa lina napędzany wieloma mięśniami, pełna paszcza ostrych jak brzytwa zębów oraz instynkt zabójcy hamowany jedynie przez tresurę i wszczep mózgowy. W Geno-legionie pełni rolę bestii bojowe (takie osobniki są dodatkowo lekko opancerzane specjalną zbroją), zwierzęcia patrolowego oraz zwiadowcy. A.C.M-08 "Rept" Repty to sztucznie powołane do życia wierzchowce. Ze względu na to iż przewidywano że Geno-legiom będzie działał w najróżniejszych warunkach mogących wykluczyć maszyny powołano Repty. Same DNA tego stworzenia to kombinacja kilku imperialnych wieżowców przez co zwierzę to jest niezwykle wytrzymałe, mało wymagające paszowo,odporne nawet na duże skażenie a do tego stosunkowo proste w leczeniu i hodowli. Używane jest głownie przez legionistów walczących na globach gdzie ze względu na warunki tam panujące lub anomalie tam występujące maszyny mogą okazać się zawodne. Ciekawostki - Początkowo tylko Oficerowie i żołnierze z matryc DNA nr 21 i 22 wykazywali się pewną dozą indywidualizmu co czyniło ich elitą, obecnie podobne tendencje wykazują wszyscy żołnierze walczący w Indominus Crusade (jedynie ci dopiero opuszczający komory i szkolący się w Svazii nie posiadają rozwiniętych osobowości). - Mimo sztucznej i do tego przyspieszonej hodowli nie różnią się oni zbytnio od innych elitarnych żołnierzy Imperium (no może oprócz faktu że są klonami w 576 wersjach-powoduje to że w oddziale wielkości kompanii nie ma "powtórzeń"). - Mimo że wiedzą o wszczepie Pariah Membrane żaden nie ma świadomości że głęboko w podświadomości mają zakodowaną wierność Technokracji i są w pełni podatni na rozkaz wykonania kilku rozkazów (kto zna Star Wars wie o co mi chodzi). - Mimo ze oficjalnie produkuje ich tylko Svazia produkuje tych żołnierzy ich wyposażenie to tajemnicą Svazian i Imperium Technokratycznego pozostaje fakt iż po pierwsze są sojusznikami a po drugie oba produkują zarówno żołnierzy jak i ich wyposażenie (cała Armia Imperialna popyla w ekwipunku Geno-legionu(dostosowanym do zwykłych ludzi czyt. są różne rozmiary) a i sami "Geno-legioniści" służą jako osobne regimenty bądź część już istniejących. - Ze względu na zwiększoną niezależność żołnierzy z matryc 21 i 22 są często wykorzystywani jako elitarne siły szturmowe bądź jako dowódcy niższego i średniego szczebla. Projekt 06 - "Voss Prime" W A.N.G oprócz wcześniej wymienionych światów uczestniczył jeszcze jeden gracz. Faktem jest jednak że mimo uczestniczenia nigdy nie był darzony zbytnim zaufaniem gdyż posiadał zbyt mocne powiązania ze starym Imperium. Tym członkiem była planeta-kuźnia Voss Prime. Oczywiście nie wolno powiedzieć iż nie brała ona udziału w konstruowaniu nowych rozwiązań i pomysłów jednak dało się zauważyć iż nie wspiera ona jakichkolwiek akcji przeciw Imperium. Mimo bycia jednocześnie najmniej kreatywnym z członków udało się jej powołać do życia 2 całkiem pomysłowe projekty w które obecnie masowo uzbrajane są armii wierne Odrodzonemu. Secutor Rifle Jest to elitarny karabinek szturmowy stworzony dla jednostek szturmowych Inkwizycji. Co ciekawe pod wieloma względami jest to rodzaj "uwstecznionego" boltera gdyż strzela amunicją typu Gyrojet (swoisty metalowy fajerwerk). Jednak oprócz faktu że posiada naprawdę skuteczny pocisk został on odpowiednio zmodyfikowany poprzez dodanie na jego powierzchni warstwy czerwonego fosfor (co podnosi jego zdolności przeciwpancerne) a w głowicy mikro ładunku wybuchowego. Powoduje że broń ta jest zdolna przebić pancerz SM i inne w tej klasie. Używa go wyłącznie Inkwizycja w swoich najbardziej elitarnych jednostkach szturmowych (zarówno Inkwizycja z Imperium jak i z Imperium Technokratycznego). Heavy Bolter Voss Pattern Ten bolter jest pod wieloma względami kopią bolt-miniguna z Technokracji. Oczywiście tech-kapłani zmodyfikowali ten projekt dostosowując go pod Gwardię Imperialną co zaowocowało m.in. o zmniejszeniu liczby luf z 6 do 4, zastosowaniu lżejszych materiałów i ażurowaniu luf(mniej się grzały). Oczywiście gwardziści którzy muszą dźwigać to ustrojstwo na początku je nienawidzą ale zawsze zmieniają zdanie gdy widzą skutki apokaliptycznej siły ognia tej broni. Heavy Bolter "Voss" jest jednym z nielicznych projektów z tej planety-kuźni którą stosują z powodzeniem zarówno Geno-legioniści z Imperium jak i Dark Legioniści z Imperium Technokratycznego. Projekt 07- "Alesia" Mimo ze nie jest to oficjalna część A.N.G (o ile można mówić o oficjalności w tak tajnej organizacji) to jej agenci przed wieloma latami poprosili tamtejszych wojskowych o napisanie nowego podręcznika taktyki dla żołnierzy. Powstał wówczas kodeks o nazwie "Imperium atakuje" będący zbiorczym dziełem wielu generałów alesiańskich oraz przystępną "broszura" dla oficerów,podoficerów i żołnierzy. Kodeks "Imperium Atakuje" W BUDOWIE :DKategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk